


Camping

by RioluZX



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Mientras llega el calor y las vacaciones a la ciudad de Odaiba Tai se siente aburrido estando solo en casa, con la mayoria de sus amigos ocupados decide pasar el dia con su querido amigo Takeru, una platica lleva a otra, historias de sus tiempos en el digimundo les hace extrañarlo y deciden escapar del calor en ese lugar, aunque estando a solas muchas cosas pueden ocurrir.
Relationships: Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sin Corps





	Camping

Camping

Una temporada termina, otra inicia y con ello trae cambios a los cuales la gente se debe adaptar, la temperatura en las calles comienza a elevarse siendo un anuncio del verano llegando a la ciudad de Odaiba en Japón, las escuelas se encuentran en silencio completo pues los alumnos finalmente han salido de vacaciones, los uniformes estaban colgados y con ropa acorde al calor que se sentía todos disponían pasarla bien, en una serie de apartamentos sin embargo un joven moreno se encontraba tendido en su cama, sus cabellos castaños y revueltos al igual que sus ojos, en sus orejas habían unos audífonos mientras se tomaba un tiempo para poder descansar como todos, apenas pasaba el medio día pero la temperatura era ya bastante alta, lo suficiente para que todas las prendas que usaba para dormir se encontrarán tiradas a lo largo del suelo, quedando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo ante el ambiente logrando refrescarse un poco con ello, Tai Kamiya, aquel niño que había tenido tantas aventuras ahora había crecido en un atractivo adolescente, sus piernas firmes por todo el ejercicio que hacía en su deporte favorito que era el soccer estaban cruzadas una sobre la otra, su pecho estaba más definido al igual que su abdomen y brazos producto de todo el entrenamiento que hacía en el club de su secundaria, era un deportista a final de cuentas así que era algo común tener una figura así, más aún el encontrar su desnudes algo natural por todas las veces que se bañaba en compañía de otros hombres, normalmente no estaría así para no molestar a otros pero ahora se encontraba aprovechando que se encontraba solo por esos días, sus padres fueron a visitar a unos tíos con su hermana menor, el había decidido quedarse pues su club de fútbol aún tenía partidos en esas épocas, sin embargo ahora mismo se estaban tomando un breve descanso que el apreciaba, aun así estar encerrado en su casa no era su idea de descansar, tenía planeado pasar el día con alguno de sus compañeros pero todos estos parecían tener ya algo programado para esos días, cuando la música terminó soltó un suspiro y se quitó los audífonos. 

-Todo el verano por delante pero nadie con quien pasarlo-suspiró mientras observaba el techo de la habitación, su mirada se desvío hacia su escritorio donde se encontraba una fotografía en grupo que le hizo sonreír. 

Amigos que había hecho en un campamento años atrás, uno que se volvería su más grande aventura y le haría conocer personas maravillosas, "niños elegidos", así los llamaban en aquel entonces donde terminaron en un mundo compuesto de datos, el digimundo, un lugar extraño y desconocido para todos y claramente para un grupo de niños no fue la excepción, sin rastros de civilización, criaturas extrañas llamadas digimon, peligro acechando y sin ningún adulto que los guiará Tai no pudo evitar reírse suavemente, no tenía idea de cómo lo pudieron hacer en ese tiempo pero lo lograron, se mantuvieron vivos, pasaron aventuras, momentos difíciles, triste y batallas complejas en compañía de sus digimon, sin embargo fue gracias a todo eso que tuvo amigos que realmente podía llamar como tal, la prueba de ello era que aún con la distancia y los años que pasaron desde ese entonces todos seguían en contacto, sin embargo aquello no fue el final, esas aventuras llevaron a otras más, unas en las que no estuvo tan involucrado pero que aun así se sintió feliz de poder guiar a quienes debían ayudar a aquel mundo digital, ahora todo había terminado, habían pasado meses pero realmente parecían días para él, cada uno intentando retomar su vida la cual también incluía una que otra escapada a ese mundo digital, sin darse cuenta el digimundo se volvía un segundo hogar para cada uno de ellos, un lugar donde podían descansar y olvidar los problemas cotidianos de cada joven por unos momentos, buscar algo de diversión o simplemente visitar a sus compañeros para poder jugar, más que nada Tai iba a ese lugar cuando necesitaba relajarse, tener un espacio abierto para practicar su deporte favorito, poder dar un paseo sin tener la presión del tiempo encima, incluso admitía que iba a una zona más salvaje para dar una caminata desnudo en compañía de su querido Agumon, disfrutando como algunos se le quedaban viendo pero no decían nada, una ventaja de que no supieran que los humanos debían ir vestidos por moral, sin embargo Tai era más liberal consigo mismo, le gustaba presumir lo bien que se había desarrollado y eso le llevó a tener una idea no sólo para escapar del calor, sino para divertirse. 

-Probemos mi suerte-susurro levantándose para sujetar su celular, llamando a quienes sabía que estaban en la ciudad, Izzy se negó por tener un trabajo, Joe ni siquiera lo intento pues estaba metido en los libros, Davis su joven protegido lamentablemente se encontraba ocupado y tuvo que negarse, finalmente solo le quedaba una opción pero no era la peor de todas, más bien era con quien más quería pasar tiempo. 

-¿Diga? - 

-¿Qué tal Take?, ¿tienes algún plan para hoy?-cuestiono feliz de poder escuchar su voz, en el otro lado de la línea un joven rubio de piel clara y ojos azules se encontraba sonriendo, era obvio que también le alegraba saber del castaño. 

-Los tenia pero mi hermano me cancelo, al parecer los Teen wolves fueron llamados para tocar en algún lugar-bufo molesto mientras el castaño se rascaba la mejilla, sabía que su mejor amigo Matt estaba metido en la música pero no al punto que descuidara a su hermano menor. 

-No eres al único que van a abandonar este verano, preferí quedarme aquí solo antes de estar aislado en el campo- mencionó para intentar hacerlo sentir mejor -Ya que somos dos abandonados, ¿qué tal si vienes a mi casa?, seguro podemos pensar en algo para entretenernos-le propuso sabiendo que era mejor estar juntos que solos. 

-Claro, llego en una hora-afirmó claramente emocionado, era una ventaja que el rubio supiera donde vivía y diciéndose un adiós cortaron la llamada. 

Mas emocionado de que no estaría solo Tai se estiro un poco para poder comenzar a ordenar su habitación, no era un fanático del orden pero definitivamente habían cosas ahí que no quería que el menor viera, entre ellas cosas que ocultaba también de su familia pues las usaba para "liberar" algo de su estrés cuando estaba solo, tras haber terminado se sentó en el sofá de la sala buscando distraerse con la televisión, cuando menos lo espero escucho golpes en la puerta principal, se levantó para colocarse un short de color azul, una playera sin mangas negra que se apegaba a su torso y fue a abrir la puerta. No podía evitar sentirse nostálgico cada vez que veía a Takeru, aún le parecía increíble que ese niño pequeño tan llorón hubiera crecido a ese joven frente a él, este le dio un abrazo como saludo en clara señal de que lo había extrañado, usaba un pantalón corto verde con una playera amarilla de mangas cortas y unas zapatillas, mientras el castaño correspondía el gesto se sentía triste de cierta manera, definitivamente no era el pequeño que apenas le llegaba a la cintura, era algo que esperaba sentirse así pues siempre había estado pendiente a él, más en el digimundo en los momentos que su hermano mayor se apartaba del grupo, ahora él era más independiente y confiado en que intentaba valerse por su mismo, no podía culparlo, con sus padres divorciados y ya sin su hermano viviendo con él debió crecer bastante rápido, lo invito a pasar mientras esté se quitaba su gorro de pescador alegando que el sol estaba demasiado fuerte, el castaño estuvo de acuerdo mientras se quedaban en el sofá, la televisión seguía prendida pero ellos estaban poniéndose al tanto con sus vidas, interesados en saber cómo se encontraba el otro, hablando por un largo tiempo hasta llegar a sus intereses para futuro. 

-Así que escribes las aventuras del digimundo-murmuro mientras el rubio con un leve rubor en sus mejillas asentía- Más te vale no hacerme quedar mal-bufo apuntándole con su dedo recordando cuantas tonterías hizo en ese lugar. 

-Tratare pero es difícil- respondió a lo que el mayor le revolvió los cabellos con fuerza haciéndole reír-Entonces, ¿nos quedaremos aquí todo el día o saldremos a algún lado?-cuestiono aunque realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él. 

-¿Crees poder salir con este calor?, las palomas están cayendo asadas-le recordó pues ya era plena tarde y la aplicación en su celular marcaba 35 grados -Creo que era igual de fuerte cuando tuvimos ese campamento-mencionó recordando bien ese día. 

-Es gracioso pero solo estuvimos un día ahí, luego fuimos al digimundo y tampoco se puede llamar acampar lo que vivimos-murmuró recordando todas las veces que habían tenido que correr en mitad de noche o uno debía quedarse haciendo guardia-Ojalá pudiera ir a uno de verdad, quizás en la escuela vaya a uno-añadió soltando un suspiro pues imaginaba se trataría de comer dulces, contar historias de terror y bromear al que primero se quedara dormido. 

-Bueno, entonces hagámoslo-le propuso llamando su atención. 

-¿Uh?-

-El digimundo ahora está seguro y está a una computadora de distancia, tomamos nuestras cosas, nos vamos a un sitio tranquilo y pasamos la noche ahí, sin correr por nuestras vidas, sin preocuparnos por como volver a casa, ya sabes, a divertirnos y pasarla bien-decía pensando que sería algo bueno para ellos y de paso escaparían del terrible calor que hacía en la ciudad. 

Ambos sonrieron emocionados por tal idea, el castaño reunió alguna de sus cosas y las puso en su mochila antes de salir de casa en compañía de Takeru, comprando cosas para pasar la noche y otras golosinas en el camino llegaron al apartamento del rubio, no era sorpresa que no hubiera alguien pues su madre se la pasaba lejos por trabajo, aun así eso lo hizo mucho más fácil para ambos, apenas Takeru empaco lo que creía necesitar encendiendo la computadora y enseñando sus digivice la pantalla comenzó a brillar, como si fueran jalados a ella llegaron a una zona cubierta por la naturaleza, ambos revisaron a su alrededor comprobando que estaban en el lugar correcto, Tai tocó su hombro y le señaló hacia arriba, el rubio noto entonces una gran montaña que le parecía familiar y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. 

-Esto si trae recuerdos-murmuró reconociendo con ello que ese lugar era la isla file, la primera zona a la que llegaron cuando eran más pequeños, aunque ahora que estaba más grande todo lucia igual y al mismo tiempo diferente para él. 

-¿Quieres ir a explorar? - le propuso el mayor a lo que este asintió emocionado. 

Aun cuando los años habían pasados podían orientarse perfectamente en aquel lugar, de la zona del bosque pudieron llegar a la playa, ambos se quitaron sus zapatillas para caminar descalzos por esta, el calor no era nada comparado al de la ciudad por lo que se sentían cómodos, algunos digimon solían asomarse curiosos de ambos humanos y estos los saludaban con sus manos, entendiendo que no eran peligrosos correspondían el gesto y seguían con sus asuntos, de la playa se metieron más profundo en la selva, dirigiéndose hacia la montaña para poder verla pero Takeru tomó la mano de Tai suavemente, el mayor lo observó notando que lo jalaba en una dirección, se dejó llevar por él, creyendo que había visto o recordado algo y así fue, llegando a una zona más apartada pudo ver las ruinas de un antiguo edificio, más bien una mansión y los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza, ambos continuaron avanzando lentamente, fue ahí donde su primer enemigo Devimon les tendió una trampa. 

-Increíble que se haya mantenido en pie todo este tiempo-murmuró Takeru mientras veía como todo ahora estaba rodeado de musgo al igual que la naturaleza había crecido en su interior. 

-Para mí es increíble que hayamos usado este lugar-murmuró sin atreverse a tocar nada pues el lugar parecía estar por caerse en cualquier segundo. 

-Jeje recuerdo esa vez que nos bañamos todos juntos-menciono el rubio mientras revisaba el lugar que solía ser un baño. 

-¿Dónde Matt y yo peleamos desnudos para quitarle la toalla a Joe? -dijo sin poder evitar recordar de modo divertido aquello y como este término derrotado cuando su digimon cayó sobre su cabeza. 

-Y cuando nos fuimos del lugar se llevaron todas sus ropas, el pobre tuvo que salir del baño desnudo hasta la habitación, menos mal las chicas aún no salían-se reía suavemente al recordar claramente el rostro sonrojado del mayor y como se quejaba mientras les exigía devolverle sus ropas. 

-Eso le pasa por andar de tímido, éramos todos hombres, no había nada que ocultar-sonreía Tai pues en verdad como niños no tenían ningún motivo para tener pena, miro de reojo al rubio, recordando su cuerpo desnudos y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tanto habría crecido en ese tema. 

Tras abandonar ese lugar decidieron que era mejor buscar un lugar donde podrían pasar la noche, todavía tenían mucho tiempo pero ninguno quería buscar a última hora, en medio de su paseo llegaron a un enorme lago que también formó parte de sus aventuras, sin embargo esta vez lucia más tranquilo que antes, el césped llegaba hasta la orilla y Tai sonrió por ello, sin dudarlo se quitó la mochila queriendo darse un chapuzón, se quitó su playera dejando su torso expuesto el cual Takeru no pudo evitar mirar en detalle, era algo inevitable por el físico que este poseía y más cuando su prenda inferior abandono su cuerpo. 

-¿¡Que haces?! - grito sonrojado cuando este quedo completamente desnudo frente a él, el mayor arrojo la prenda lejos sin importarle su reacción, tomo algo de impulso y entonces corrió para saltar al agua, esta salpicó en el aire mientras el castaño surgía de esta soltando un extenso suspiro de alivio. 

-¿Qué esperas?, el agua está agradable-sonreía el castaño animándolo pues era así, todo el calor que tenía en su cuerpo había sido apagado por el agua fresca. 

-No tengo traje de baño-dijo mientras el castaño alzaba una de sus cejas y este retrocedió un paso-Espera, no voy a nadar desnudo como tú-dijo aún con sus mejillas rojas y el castaño tomo eso como un desafío. 

-Take, no me hagas ir por ti-le amenazó acercándose a la orilla, el rubio sabía que el mayor era capaz y por ello se quitó apresurado su mochila y playera. 

Los movimientos del rubio parecían pasar en cámara lenta para Tai, el joven tenía un cuerpo atractivo, delgado, musculo presente pero aún no definido, quizás promedio pero era agradable para su vista, más aún por como esa piel que él sabía era suave estaba expuesta, lo siguiente fueron sus shorts y se mostró curioso, Takeru aún usaba calzoncillos y estos tenían estampados de dinosaurios, sin poderlo evitar soltó un silbido divirtiéndole como este le sacaba la lengua molesto, espero con ansias que la última prenda cayera pero para su decepción no fue así, el rubio dejó su sombrero de lado y tal como había hecho el tomo impulso para correr y meterse al agua, surgió a los segundos temblando mientras el castaño se reía suavemente, más por como sus pezones se endurecían por el frío y este los cubría con sus manos avergonzado, comenzaron a nadar un poco para entrar en calor, una vez sus cuerpos se acostumbraron a la temperatura se sumergieron viendo como el agua era tan clara que veían perfectamente todo, habían digimon nadando por debajo, algunas plantas también y comenzaron a recorrer todo, algunos Betamon se les acercaban para saludar antes de seguir su camino, Tai podía ver como Takeru estaba realmente fascinado con todo lo que veían, con la inocencia de un niño aún presente, una idea apareció en su mente de cómo podría llegar a divertirse aún más en su compañía. 

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario Takeru nado hasta la superficie, respiro profundo mientras suspiraba aliviado, aquello había sido divertido, planeaba decirle al mayor pero noto que este aun no había salido, volteo la mirada buscando al mayor pero no lo encontró, pensó volver a sumergirse para ver en donde estaba pero en su lugar soltó un grito al sentir algo agarrando su pierna, comenzar a subir y entonces sujetar su trasero, comenzó a patalear como podía, temiendo que fuera el mismos Seadramon que los ataco años atrás en ese mismo lago, algo surgió del agua pero en vez de ser un digimon era solo el castaño, soltó un suspiro de alivio y lo regaño con la mirada, en verdad lo había asustado pero entonces sintió que algo iba mal, comenzó a tocar su cadera sonrojándose, el mayor sonrió y entonces le enseñó en sus manos lo que le faltaba. 

-Pero que... ¡Tai! - chillo sonrojado viendo como sostenía su ropa interior en sus manos, se acercó queriendo que se los devolviera pero este simplemente la arrojo hasta la orilla-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - se quejó mientras el castaño disfrutaba los pucheros que llegaba a hacer este. 

-Es más cómodo estar así, no te preocupes, no hay nadie aquí-le calmo mientras se tendía de espaldas en el agua exponiéndose completamente hacia él, pudo observar las mejillas del menor enrojecer-Además somos hombres, no hay nada que ocultar-añadió estando en completa confianza, más bien esperaba que el rubio mordiera el anzuelo y pudo ver que era así cuando este solo se enfocaba en su entrepierna. 

Takeru trago algo de saliva con fuerza mientras intentaba no ver a su amigo tan expuesto, aun así la tentación le había ganado y su mirada estaba solo enfocada en la enorme hombría de Tai, no era el primer pene que veía en su vida pero sin duda alguna el castaño le ganaba a su hermano, más aún, este tenía la punta totalmente expuesta, un largo notable por no decir el grosor, unas bolas grandes que el rubio estaba seguro apenas caerían en su mano y unos vellos castaños en la base de su entrepierna, Takeru se tocó suavemente su propia hombría, estaba seguro que apenas era la mitad que Tai pero su prepucio aún cubría todo su glande, sacudió la cabeza con fuerzas y se echó algo de agua en la cara, sabía que no debía mostrarse tan interesado pero ya era tarde, Tai había comprobado lo que quería y ahora solamente debía jugar bien sus cartas, claro que no espero que el rubio nadara hacia él y le sujetará la cabeza para hundirlo en el agua. 

-Esto es venganza-bufo Takeru viendo al castaño patalear para intentar apartarlo de encima, logrando separarse y cuando recupero el aliento sonrió de modo desafiante al rubio que comenzó a nadar apresurado lejos de él. 

Pronto las risas de ambos comenzaban a llenar todo ese lugar, salpicándose agua entre sí comenzaron a forcejear entre ambos, intentaban hundir al otro y en un momento comenzaron a competir en ver quien era mejor nadando, aun cuando Tai era más fuerte Takeru le daba igual batalla, perdiendo pero no por una gran distancia se sentía satisfecho, más por como el castaño le felicitaba acariciando su cabeza y volvían a intentarlo, con los minutos eventualmente ambos salieron del agua, sus miradas no pudieron evitar moverse hacia el cuerpo del contrario a medida que se secaban con unas toallas que habían traído, terminaron tendidos en el césped para poder descansar, no había ruido alguno, el cielo estaba despejado, ambos se quedaban mirando a las nubes de aquel mundo digital sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. 

-Se siente bien estar así ¿verdad? - cuestiono el castaño pues el rubio se había quedado desnudo como el, este se sonrojo levemente pero asintió, ya se habían visto y no había nada más que ocultarse, además, no podían negar que les gustaba la libertad de poder observar al otro. 

-Gracias por traerme Tai, en verdad es más relajado estar aquí que encerrado en casa-sonreía el rubio mientras esté se frotaba la nariz en un gesto presumido por tener la razón. 

-La próxima vez podríamos traer a tu hermano, seguro será divertido arrojarlo al agua-le propuso a lo que este riéndose asintió imaginando que el también necesitaría un descanso de su música. 

-Podría invitar a Davis, aunque seguro no vendrá a menos que invite a Kairi-menciono recordando bien la actitud que este siempre tenía hacia su amiga. 

-Yo creo que vendrá si lo invitas tú, ¿son amigos a final de cuentas no?-murmuró curioso de cómo había una triste expresión en el rostro del rubio. 

-Bueno si, pero no más amigo que Ken o tú, no soy tan importante para el-dijo apartando la mirada, sintió como la mano de Tai sujeto su mejilla y lentamente lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos. 

-Eres importante para muchos Take, para mí lo eres-dijo acariciando suavemente su mejilla ocasionando que un rubor se formará en las mejillas del menor-Tu madre, tu hermano y estoy seguro que Davis también te quiere, no tengas miedo-le animo mientras el rubio mostró una pequeña sonrisa por tales palabras de su parte. 

-Gracias Tai-susurro mientras sentía la mano del mayor revolver sus cabellos, ambos se quedaron viendo al cielo pero el castaño decidió tomar otro tema aprovechando la situación. 

-Hablando de gente que te quiere, hermana ha hablado mucho de ti últimamente, parece que aún le gustas-menciono mientras el rubio hizo una mueca por tales palabras-Al parecer no es algo mutuo, eso le romperá el corazón-suspiro sin querer imaginar cuando su hermana supiera esa triste verdad. 

-Lo siento, es que yo-

-Tú no tienes esos mismos intereses-se adelantó Tai tomando por sorpresa al rubio el cual se quedó sin palabras -Tu estas más interesado en quienes tienen esto-sonrió sujetando su hombría y sacudiéndola suavemente, el rubio se sonrojo por eso y desvío la mirada. 

-¿Tu lo sabias? -cuestiono escuchando una pequeña risa de su parte y se preguntó qué tan obvio había sido. 

-Bueno, de pequeño te me quedaste viendo mucho en los baños, también cuando dormíamos solías apegarte a mí y no creas que me olvido de todas las veces que ibas al baño conmigo-enumeraba el mientras tales palabras hicieron que el rubio se cubriera el rostro con su gorro, el mayor sonrió por tal actitud y con su mano suavemente le acaricio la espalda- Además, Davis me dijo que te sorprendió con su ropa interior en mano-añadió mientras veía de modo pícaro al rubio el cual se sonrojo bastante. 

-Eso no fue mi culpa, él la dejo tirada en el suelo del camerino y yo solo-gimoteo buscando como excusarse aunque el mayor parecía no creerle-Además él es el exhibicionista que no lleva una toalla encima-bufo cruzándose de brazos aunque Tai pudo ver una oportunidad en eso y decidió profundizar más. 

-Si eso es verdad debiste verlo desnudo, ¿qué tal fue? -cuestiono mientras Takeru desviaba la mirada, aún tenía presente esa escena, el cuerpo de su amigo mojado al salir de la ducha, cada gota cayendo de ese cuerpo moreno y como sus ojos grababan cada detalle en su memoria. 

-Es.....atractivo, no esta tan marcado como tu pero, se me acercó riéndose, diciendo que no me avergonzara pero era inevitable-comenzó a decir mientras el castaño apegaba su cuerpo al del rubio, notando como su temperatura aumentaba por ello. 

-¿Le estabas viendo el pene? - susurro suavemente en su oreja, generando un escalofrío en el menor el cual lo miro de un modo tímido. 

-Si-confesó mientras poco a poco su respiración estaba comenzando a agitarse-Se me acercó y me desnudo, diciendo que debíamos estar iguales, me intenté resistir pero al final quedé sin nada, me sentí avergonzado, más cuando señalo que él lo tenía más grande-gimoteo recordando claramente los toques de sus manos, las prendas abandonándolo, su calzoncillo siendo bajado y quedando expuesto ante él, su pene palpito por ello comenzando a alzarse y el castaño supo debía profundizar más. 

-¿Se lo tocaste? - cuestiono Tai mientras su mano suavemente acariciaba la hombría del rubio, sintiendo como este temblaba al estar erecto y asintió suavemente-¿Que más paso? -susurro queriendo tener más detalles de esa pequeña escena. 

-Estuvimos duros-respondió mientras separaba un poco más sus piernas queriendo que Tai lo siguiera tocando, un gemido escapo de sus labios mientras veía agitado al mayor, sintiéndose una presa vulnerable frente a él-Davis se río, estaba apenado igual pero tomó mi mano, diciendo que nos ayudáramos uno al otro, fuimos a una banca, separo sus piernas e hizo que se lo tocara.... no me pude resistir, quería tocárselo desde hace mucho y el agarro el mío, nos masturbamos uno al otro, su mano era muy firme, la movía muy rápido y comencé a gemir-a cada palabra su voz temblaba, sentir esos apretones en su dureza solo hacían la situación más intensa para él. 

-Seguro te gustaba pero te gusto más a ti por poder tocárselo-murmuro como una declaración, moviendo su mano cada vez más rápido, sintiendo como el rubio estaba perdiéndose en sus toques y la fantasía de aquel recuerdo erótico-¿Te hizo algo más?-cuestiono mientras lamia suavemente dos de sus dedos.

-No supe como pero terminé en sus piernas, el me beso el cuello, lamio mi pecho, su otra mano tocaba mi trasero y lo apretaba, todo se sentía tan bien que no pude evitar acabar antes....se sintió muy bien-gemía este agitado, aferrándose al fuerte cuerpo del castaño, sus sonidos no podían detenerse, sumado a la visión de aquella experiencia el placer era realmente intenso. 

-Lo disfrutaste bastante al parecer-sonrió Tai mientras este asentía, tomo suavemente una mano del rubio y lentamente la apoyo en su propia dureza, viendo como este se sonrojaba pero la rodeaba con sus dedos para poder masturbarlo suavemente. 

-Estaba apenado, él se reía diciendo que quizás era muy bueno y tenía razón, pero él no había acabado así que yo......yo-gimoteo mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia la enorme erección del mayor, se relamió los labios y ese gesto fue lo que lo delató. 

-Se la chupaste-concluyo la oración de este escuchándolo gemir cuando apretó más su agarre, su mano libre se deslizó para masajear el suave trasero del rubio, escuchando sus gemidos de placer volverse más fuertes a medida que asentía. 

-....Me gusto-confesó mientras pequeñas gotas de placer estaban saliendo de su pene -Me costó pero lo metí todo en mi boca, sabía muy bien, el olor de Davis me gustaba, él fue suave conmigo, luego me sujeto la cabeza, me arremetió la boca, sentí que me ahogaría pero no pude detenerme, cuando acabo en mi boca me lo trague todo....y quería más-gimoteaba sintiendo un hormigueo en su abdomen, sabiendo que su orgasmo se estaba acercando mientras su mano seguía moviéndose con fuerza sobre la enorme dureza de Tai. 

-¿Ese es el final? -cuestiono mientras uno de sus dedos estaba acariciando la entrada anal del rubio, aún lucia cerrada por lo que asumía era virgen. 

-Escuchamos pasos, nos tuvimos que alejar y nos pusimos las toallas, todos estaban saliendo de las duchas, tomo mi mano, nos metimos a una de estas sin que nos vieran, creí que sería todo pero me acorralo contra la pared y entonces-la respiración de Takeru estaba cada vez más agitada, su cuerpo temblaba sin control, la mano de Tai no se detenía y recordaba esa escena en las duchas, sus cuerpos mojándose, ambos desnudos, el moreno aprisionarlo y acercándose cada vez más-Me beso....¡¡Ahhhh!! - gimió con fuerza antes de encorvar su espalda, eyaculando sin control alguno dejando su cuerpo tensarse y ser recorrido por el intenso orgasmo, chorro tras chorro de semen siendo expulsando manchando su pecho, abdomen y la mano del castaño que se relamía los labios por tal escena, moviendo su mano sintiendo que era mojada por la esencia masculina del rubio, siguió haciendo eso asegurándose de que expulsara hasta la última gota, finalmente lo soltó escuchando un último gemido y como este se derrumbaba en el suelo. 

-Nada mal-sonrió Tai viendo su mano manchada en el semen del rubio, este respirando agitado en el césped lo observaba con sus ojos temblando y sonrojado, el mayor lamio la esencia masculina de este, el simple sabor fue suficiente para hacer su pene erecto palpitar de gusto-Davis te gusta ¿no es así? -los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe por tales palabras, pronto una triste expresión se formó en su rostro mientras se sentaba en su lugar. 

-Solo fui una experiencia-respondió queriendo negar todo lo que pasó entre ellos, aun cuando en el momento que este lo beso fue algo maravilloso y aun lo recordaba claramente, nada había cambiado entre ellos, ni siquiera vuelto a pasar por lo mismo aun cuando tenía esperanzas de que se repitiera-Además, a él le gusta Kari y yo....aún sigo enamorado de un solo hombre-susurro bajando su mirada, sintió las cálidas manos del mayor sujetar su rostro alzándolo para que sus ojos se encontrarán. 

-No hay nada de malo en amar a alguien-le dijo acariciando sus mejillas suavemente, el rubio se quedó perdido en esa mirada de color chocolate, sus ojos se humedecieron, estiro sus labios, ofreciéndoselos a Tai y este sonriendo acortó la distancia entre ambos. 

Cuando los labios de ambos se encontraron el cerebro de Takeru dejó de funcionar, las emociones simplemente estaban desbordándolo, se sujetó con fuerza a su cuello, torpemente intentaba corresponderle mientras cerraba sus ojos, teniendo la esperanza de que al momento de abrirlos no se tratara de una broma, las firmes manos de Tai en su cadera le dieron una mayor seguridad, su respiración se relajó y entonces sintió algo más, los dientes del mayor en su labio inferior, haciendo presión provocando que abriera su boca y dejara la lengua de este entrar, acariciar la suya y ambas conociéndose por primera vez, poco a poco aquel tacto suave se volvió más intenso, separándose levemente para respirar pero esta vez fue Takeru quien se impulsó hacia él, uniendo sus bocas nuevamente, esta vez sintiendo como podía corresponderle de una mejor manera, sus cuerpos frotándose, una llama en sus corazones ardiendo cada vez más y al separarse observaron el rostro sonrojado del contrario. 

-Te amo Tai-confesó esos sentimientos que tantos años llevaba acumulado, este sonriendo beso suavemente su mejilla, descendió a su cuello queriendo dejar marcas de sus caricias, bajo más a su pecho para llenarlo de caricias, sintiendo como las manos del rubio se aferraban a él, sus cuerpos se apegaban para compartir calor frotándose entre sí, sus labios volvían a encontrarse una y otra vez y con más valor en su ser Takeru volvió a tocar el pene del mayor-Es muy grande-susurro disfrutando plenamente el poder tocarlo con libertad, sentir su tamaño y calor, como palpitaba notando como en ningún momento había dejado de estar erecto y que fuera por él era una alegría que le llenaba. 

-Yo también he crecido-sonreía Tai mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros de placer por los toques del rubio, se separó suavemente de este para quedar sentado frente a él, separando sus piernas disfruto como su mirada solamente estaba enfocada en su hombría-No tengas miedo, ven y dale un beso- le animo sujetando su pene erecto para sacudirlo frente a él, deseando ahora experimentar algo de placer que podía ofrecerle el otro. 

Takeru no necesito que se lo dijera dos veces, se inclinó para poder apoyarlo en su rostro, el masculino aroma que desprendía Tai solo le hizo desearlo más, sacó su lengua para saborear el glande, desde ahí descendió hasta la base, se atrevió a ir más allá y lamer las bolas del castaño, escuchando pequeños suspiros de placer con ello solamente le provocaba más, una y otra vez hizo lo mismo, bañando aquel gran mástil hasta no poder soportarlo más, beso la punta, abrió la boca lo más que pudo y comenzó a meterlo en su boca, intentando introducir lo más que podía en un solo movimiento pero sentía que realmente no tenía fin. 

-"No puedo....tan grande" - pensaba sonrojado por como no podía llegar más allá de la mitad, aun así por la expresión de placer del castaño supo que era suficiente, lentamente comenzó a sacarlo de su boca para volver a tragarlo, haciendo la punta expuesta frotarse en la zona interna de sus mejillas, sintiendo como su lengua se impregnaba de su sabor y no pudo evitar gemir, lentamente lo sacó y volvió a tragarlo, buscaba relajar su garganta como tuvo que hacerlo la primera vez que chupo un pene, no era tan diferente ahora, su boca escurría saliva, bajando por toda la longitud de aquella hombría, movió su cabeza comenzando a succionar cada vez más fuerte, escuchando gemidos de placer hasta que una mano se posiciono en su cabeza. 

-Cierra los ojos, recuerda como se lo hiciste a Davis-susurro Tai respirando agitado por lo bien que se sentía, una fuerte succión fue la respuesta del rubio, no pudo evitar gemir por ello mientras poco a poco los movimientos iban siendo más rápidos. 

En cosa de minutos Takeru estaba llegando cada vez más y más profundo, sus manos estimulaban más al mayor, una masajeaba sus bolas, la otra masturbaba la extensión que no llegaba a entrar, podía sentir como aun así llegaba profundo hasta su garganta la cual se encontraba relajada, dejándole chupar cada vez más rápido, finalmente una estocada le hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa, Tai estaba comenzando a tomar el mando, sujetando su cabeza con una mano para mantenerlo en su lugar, el castaño se relamió los labios, viendo como el rubio estaba totalmente perdido en darle placer a su pene decidió regresar el favor, lamio dos de sus dedos, los baño con saliva y entonces estiro su mano llegando al trasero del rubio, frotando ambos contra el ano de este, viéndolo temblar por tal acción y entonces comenzó a introducirlos juntos en ese pequeño agujero. 

-"No.....Tai esta" - pensó temblando cuando aquella presión anal se volvió más fuerte hasta que ambos entraron, Takeru sintió su propio pene palpitar con fuerza por ello, estaba relajado, se había enfocado tanto en chupar el pene de Tai que había bajado su guardia, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, aquellos dígitos se frotaba en sus paredes anales, estimulándolas y hundiéndose sin control, intento hablar pero era inútil, el castaño seguía arremetiendo su boca, tenía que sujetarse de sus piernas para mantenerse firme, estaba completamente a su merced y aquel pensamiento solamente le hacía desear más. 

-Ahhh....mmm niño travieso, parece que no es la primera vez que algo entra aquí-susurro Tai por como el rubio alzaba su cadera buscando más de sus dedos, noto como las orejas de este se sonrojaba siendo una señal de que era así, continuo movimiento su cadera para arremeter su boca, buscando cada vez meter más de su hombría, torturando el trasero de Takeru con sus dedos, estimulándolo de esa manera de ambos lados y las presiones fueron tan intensas que este término rompiéndose ante ellas. 

-¡¡Mmm!!-el gemido de placer de Takeru quedó ahogado por el pene en su boca, su cuerpo se tensó mientras esos dedos habían presionado algo en el que lo obligó a eyacular, manchando el césped debajo de el con su semilla masculina mientras su interior apretaba los dedos del mayor, este excitado por aquella vista no pudo evitar mover sus caderas más fuerte, chorreando en su boca como señal de que se acercaba al clímax, dispuesto a acabar en la boca de este finalmente todo su pene se deslizó en la boca del rubio, sus bolas golpeando su mentón, la nariz de este hundida en sus vellos y entonces su resistencia se vino abajo. 

-¡Ahhh Take!-gruño el mayor cuando finalmente alcanzó su orgasmo, una gran cantidad de semen salió disparada en la garganta del rubio, este abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando ese pene se hincho pues estaba tan profundo que no tuvo más opción que tragarlo para no ahogarse, un fuerte y amargo sabor, agradable e intenso que hacía su cuerpo temblar, cada chorro que salía era uno más que tragaba, se mantuvo firme dejando que el mayor se desahogara completamente en el, temblando agitado y sonrojado pero feliz de finalmente poder saborearlo, lentamente las cantidades de semen comenzaron a ser menores, luego fueron unas leves gotas y soltando un gemido tanto de alivio como de placer Tai sacó su pene de aquella húmeda cavidad, apoyándolo en el rostro del rubio el cual respiraba agitado por tal instante. 

-Ahhh.....Tai-llamo su nombre sonrojado mientras lamia lentamente su pene, limpiando los restos de semen con su lengua mientras los dedos de este salían de su entrada anal sacándole un gemido más. 

-Ufff, eres una caja de sorpresas Take, esa es la mejor chupada que me han dado-suspiró el mayor sin haber esperado que se sintiera tan bien, le dio una nalgada al rubio y este le dio un último beso a su hombría una vez la dejó limpia-Ahora dime, ¿cuál pene te gusta más?, ¿el mío o el de Davis?-cuestiono sin poder evitar disfrutar hacer sonrojar al rubio por su falta de vergüenza al hablar. 

-Ambos-confesó apenado mientras veía como la hombría del castaño seguía totalmente erecta, le dio una suave chupada a la punta mientras esté acariciaba su cabeza suavemente claramente excitado de esa respuesta. 

-¿Listo? -cuestiono mirando al rubio y este asentía lentamente, sabiendo que era lo que iba a ocurrir pero estaba bien con eso, era algo que deseaba ocurriera entre ellos dos en ese mismo lugar. 

Fuertes gemidos de placer comenzaron a recorrer y hacer eco en ese lago, Takeru estaba en cuatro patas sobre el césped, su voz no podía contenerse pues el mayor se encontraba detrás de él, más específicamente estaba con su rostro apoyado en su trasero, lamiendo su entrada para asegurarse de que estuviera listo para recibirlo, saboreando con todo gusto sus paredes anales que pronto el reclamaría, dando leves succiones que el rubio respondía con fuertes gemidos, apretando el césped debajo de él, sintiendo su pene nuevamente erecto y temblando, era demasiado para él, primero habían sido sus dedos, ahora su lengua y solo saber que iba a entrar después lo hacía temblar, un hilo de saliva cayó de su boca cuando la lengua de este entraba y salía de su agujero, provocándole espasmos tan fuertes y una necesidad que no podía soportar más. 

-Tai....por favor, lo quiero dentro de mí-suplico sin saber cuánto más podría aguantar, una fuerte nalgada le hizo soltar un gemido más, la lengua del castaño abandono su entrada anal, pudo sentir como algo más grande y duro estaba apoyándose en esta haciéndole saber que estaba por suceder. 

-Respira y relájate, solo disfruta mi Take-susurro suavemente en su oreja mientras se posicionada sobre él, su pecho apoyado contra la espalda de este, su dureza apoyada en el ano del rubio el cual asintió mientras sentía como depositaba besos en sus hombros. 

Respiro profundo cuando la primera presión comenzó a suceder, su ano comenzando a abrirse, más de lo que debería para intentar dejar ingresar aquel enorme apéndice, fue cosa de segundos y Takeru soltó un fuerte gemido, el glande se había metido en el, Tai soltó un gruñido de placer, sintiendo que tan estrecho era y como seguía siéndolo a medida que empujaba más, llegando más allá de lo que sus dedos lo habían preparado, comenzando a abrirlo lenta y suavemente, dejando que comenzará a acostumbrarse a su tamaño, escuchando con gusto como este gemía su nombre, temblando, resistiendo pues su deseo era más grande que no pudo resistir más, tomo impulso y entonces metió el resto en un rápido movimiento, ocupando todo el canal anal del rubio y presionando algo que lo hizo gritar fuertemente, Takeru sacó su lengua, una lagrima cayó por su mejilla y entonces comenzó a orinarse, sin poder contenerlo por como su interior ahora era invadido y eso le llenaba de sensaciones tan nuevas que no sabía cómo procesarlas. 

-Ahhh.....mmm-gimoteo sonrojado mientras seguía orinando en el césped, las presiones en su interior eran tan fuertes que no podía contenerlo más, por otro lado Tai sentía que estaba en el paraíso, su primera vez, se encontraba tomando la primera vez de ese hermoso ángel rubio que llamaba su nombre temblando sonrojado. 

-Déjalo salir, ya está, ¿puedes sentirme?-susurraba cariñosamente en su oreja masturbándolo suavemente, mojando su mano con las últimas gotas de orina pero eso poco le importaba, el rubio en su lugar apretó el césped con fuerza, con cada segundo que pasaba el dolor fue reemplazado por algo más, una abrumadora sensación que le llevó a gemir, poco a poco eso se volvió algo agradable pues el saber que estaba unido a Tai era muy agradable. 

-Estoy bien....estoy lleno-gemía agitado mientras una mano se apoyó en su abdomen, sentía presiones incluso en esa zona, Tai suavemente comenzó a salir tomándolo por sorpresa, dejando la mitad adentro antes de volver a meterse en un movimiento-¡Ahhh!-el gemido de Takeru resonó en el lugar, estos repitiéndose una y otra vez a medida que los movimientos del mayor comenzaban a ser más rápidos e Intensos. 

Tai podía sentir con gusto como a cada estocada el interior de Takeru estaba apretándose, como si quisiera evitar que lo sacara pero ello hacia la fricción de ambos más fuerte, su mano lo masturbaba cada vez más rápido, la otra apretaba los pezones endurecidos de este estimulándolo aún más, dejando que poco a poco el placer superará el dolor, logrando sacar cada vez más de su pene erecto para volver a clavarse en ese pasaje anal, finalmente dejando solamente la punta adentro para poder entrar, sus bolas golpeando fuertemente el trasero del rubio, haciendo un fuerte y erótico sonido que solamente excitaba más a ambos, las piernas de Takeru sin embargo ya no podían con más, cada estocada a su interior enviaba una descarga de placer por todo su cuerpo, las caricias era una tortura tan placentera que solo podía pedir por más, sus brazos fueron los primeros en ceder, terminando con la cabeza contra el césped y su trasero alzado, siendo montado fuerte y salvajemente por Tai el cual mostraba un lado más salvaje y dominante, guiado solamente por los placenteros sonidos que escapaban de la boca del rubio, sonriendo la saco de golpe, escuchando como este se quejaba y meneaba su trasero viéndolo suplicante, queriendo que siguiera tomándolo y como respuesta le dio una nalgada que resonó en el lugar. 

-¿Lo quieres?, ven por el-sonrió mientras se sentaba en el césped, señalándole su pene erecto y palpitante que ansiaba seguir complaciendo al rubio, este temblando gateo hacia el castaño, lentamente se subió en sus piernas y apoyo sus manos en sus hombros, sus mejillas ardían, estaba totalmente expuesto ante él, aun así lo necesitaba, deseaba más que nada continuar y por ello sujeto su hombría guiándola nuevamente a su entrada dilatada. 

-Ahhh.....¡¡ahhh!!-grito con fuerza por como al descender sus piernas no lo soportaron, terminando descendiendo en un solo movimiento empalándose con el pene erecto de Tai, este se mordió el labio de placer al sentir que tan abierto estaba, como se cerraba alrededor de él al igual que parecía amoldarse a su tamaño, temblando agitado Takeru gimió cuando las manos de este le sujetaron sus caderas, comenzando a moverlo sobre el, levantarlo y dejarlo caer provocando un grito más fuerte, ningún sonido volvió a salir cuando lo beso, atacando su lengua mientras lo hacía cabalgar sobre el cada vez más y más rápido. 

La mirada azulada del rubio se encontraba nublada, pronto su único pensamiento era seguir montando el pene del castaño, moviendo sus caderas al compás de cómo este lo hacía mecerse, apretándose cuando intentaba salir, relajándose cuando quería entrar, pronto dejo todo su cuerpo relajarse y ser recorrido por los estímulos, su pene erecto rebotando sin control alguno por las fuertes estocadas, sus manos sujetándose fuertemente a los brazos del moreno, sintiendo como ese hormigueo en su abdomen se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, inundándolo, amenazando con romper su cordura, hundiéndolo en ese apasionado acto que solo deseaba durará para siempre, su cuerpo marcado por los labios de Tai, el gritando su nombre, una súplica y una advertencia que era ignorada, finalmente entregándose por completo y gritando cuando experimento el orgasmo más intenso de su joven vida, todo su cuerpo se tensó, su entrada anal se cerró con firmeza alrededor de la hombría que lo invadía y entonces eyaculo sin control, su semen saliendo disparado al aire como una fuente, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de ambos, manchando tanto su pecho y abdomen siendo algo tan liberador que no se esforzaba en contenerlo, simplemente se descargaba siendo ayudado por la fuerte fricción en sus paredes anales que estaban siendo estimuladas sin piedad, haciéndolo expulsar más de lo normal y siendo una vista tan sensual para el castaño que solo alimentaba su lado salvaje. 

Sus movimientos fueron cada vez más acelerados, sentir como ese pasaje anal se cerraba alrededor de su pene fue el estímulo faltante para alcanzar su orgasmo, soltando un fuerte rugido de éxtasis clavo toda su hombría dentro de él, alcanzando su orgasmo e inundando el interior de Takeru con una abundante cantidad de semen, el grito de euforia que este soltó por aquella sensación recorriéndolo solamente hizo el momento aún más placentero para ambos, sus músculos se tensaron mientras seguía descargándose, moviendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al rubio sobre el, observando su expresión de placer desbordándolo hasta que poco a poco sus chorros comenzaban a ser más leves, agitado y sin energías Takeru se desplomó sobre su cuerpo, respirando agitado mientras el castaño lo abrazaba suavemente, sintiendo gustoso como su interior ahora estaba manchado de su semilla masculina, había marcado el mismo que ese ángel rubio entre sus brazos ya lo era virgen y él se sentía orgulloso de haber sido el responsable, respirando agitados ambos se tendieron en el césped, Tai acariciando suavemente la cabeza del menor mientras este se encontraba tendido sobre su pecho, ambos intentando recuperar su reparación para poder sonreírse uno al otro por la intensa experiencia. 

-¿Estas bien?-cuestiono Tai mientras el rubio lentamente asentía con su cabeza, le beso suavemente su mejilla mientras esté se acurrucaba con el sin tener fuerzas para levantarse de su pene-Entonces, ¿hace cuánto me amas? - cuestiono sin poder evitar tener curiosidad por aquellas palabras que sabía eran ciertas. 

-Desde que termino nuestra primera aventura-susurro sabiendo que no podía evitar pensar en el castaño, quería verlo, quería volver a pasar tiempo con él y al momento de reencontrarse al crecer supo que era ese sentimiento-Pero, ¿qué hago con lo que siento por Davis? - susurro sabiendo que también había algo por su amigo, algo que seguía ahí presente y tampoco se sentía dispuesto a dejar ir. 

-Bueno, primero debes dejar de preocuparte-respondió Tai mientras acariciaba suavemente su abdomen y este lo observaba curioso-Primero debemos disfrutar de nuestro campamento, después hacer que admita que siente algo por ti-explicó sabiendo bien que el moreno no habría hecho algo así con Takeru si no sintiera algo, después de todo, uno no toca el pene de otro hombre y lo besa sin sentir algo de por medio. 

-¿Cómo sabes que siente algo por mí? - cuestiono sin poder evitar sentirse algo emocionado a lo que el castaño le dio una nalgada haciéndolo gemir. 

-Confía en mí, tengo una muy buena idea de cómo comprobarlo-le sonrió para poder darle algo de confianza, el rubio asintió mientras se acercaba a este para unir sus labios 

Quería disfrutar su tiempo juntos. 

********

*Una semana después*

El calor seguía presente en la ciudad de Odaiba y parecía no querer irse pronto, entre las calles de esa ciudad un joven moreno de cabellos rojo tinto y unos googles en su cabeza se encontraba corriendo, maldecía a lo bajo que su despertador no hubiera sonado, era más allá de las 10 en que había quedado en juntarse en la casa de su superior Tai, solo podía imaginar el regaño que este le daría y por ello corría más rápido, finalmente llegó hasta la serie de apartamentos donde vivía la persona que tanto admiraba, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos llegó ante la puerta que golpeo apresurado, le tomó unos momentos y entonces quien abrió fue el castaño que solamente llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos. 

-Llegas tarde-bufo cruzándose de brazos mientras que detrás de él se asomaba Takeru en las mismas condiciones saludando a su amigo moviendo su mano-Nos estábamos asando mientras te esperábamos-añadió mientras el moreno imaginaba que era así para que ambos estuvieran semidesnudos. 

\- Lo siento, me quede dormido-gimoteaba el chico de googles respirando agitado en señal de que había corrido bastante, en su espalda se encontraba una mochila con bastantes cosas aunque ambos jóvenes frente a él imaginaban que solo tenía comida. 

-Lo esperábamos, pero lo bueno es que no tenemos que esperar un bus o algo así, sino ya te habrías dejado Davis-le dijo Tai revolviendo sus cabellos con fuerza a modo de regaño y este gimoteaba por eso. 

-Lo sé, pero gracias por invitarme a acampar, seguro la pasaremos bien-sonreía el emocionado pues deseaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos en esas vacaciones, aun cuando le dijeron que solo serían ellos tres su emoción no fue menor, después de todo tenía cosas que hablar con él rubio y quizás algo más. 

-O créeme, la pasaremos muy bien-aseguró Tai viendo de reojo al rubio que se sonrojo por sus palabras, el chico de googles lo noto y se acercó curioso a su amigo. 

-¿Take estas bien? - cuestiono tocando su frente a lo que este sintió un escalofrío por ello. 

-Sí, solo es el calor-le calmo sonriendo de un modo casi tímido a lo que el moreno alejo su mano aliviado. 

-Ni que lo digas, apenas llegue ahí quizás me desnude-bromeaba Davis señalando como su playera ya estaba algo sudada, tales palabras hicieron que Takeru sintiera su corazón latir de emoción y que Tai sonreía sintiendo que su plan sería más fácil de lo que creía. 

-Créeme, ropa es lo que menos necesitarás-sonrió Tai mientras alzaba su digivice hacia la computadora, pudo ver como Takeru tomaba su mano suavemente al igual que la de Davis, el moreno lo miró curioso pero no se resistió, mientras la luz los llevaba hacia el mundo digital el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado de cómo terminaría todo, solamente una idea le recorrió mientras miraba al mayor y a su amigo sujetando sus manos.

Sería un intenso campamento


End file.
